Ideas
''' '''is the 10th episode of Season 1 in Rainbirds. This episode may have be meant for the haters of Star Master's Channel on Youtube. (Mainly Regular Show Kills Red Part 3) This episode also introduces Star Master's jerkalope form, Jtar Master. Sysnosis After seeing some comments, Star Master decides to eat a golden apple, not knowing what it causes to her. Plot Star Master is on BirdTube to see what she has made on their until she saw see bad comments causing her to be next to her pillow. Her Catcoon wants to cheer her up with a golden apple. Since all the golden apples that Star has eaten hasn't gone bad, she decides to eat it causing her to have "horns". "Star" wants her catcoon to be part of her video. Later, she wants her catcoon to see her "original" video and decides to make more videos. 4 Hours Later, Greeny views his subscribers tab to see many videos uploaded by Star Master. After Greeny watched all of them, he realized that Star hasn't been "original" lately so he goes to her tree with golden apples fallen out. Greeny enters Star's tree to see her catcoon on the roof! He tells him that Star hasn't being good and where she is now. Greeny enter's Star's room to see "Star" with big antlers. She's not Star Master but ''Jtar ''Master now! With the power of her clickbait videos on Birdtube, she has enough power to really hurt Greeny! Upon dodging her antlers, Greeny tells Jtar that they going to have another copyright strike for this causing her to be shocked. Then he uses a normal spell on Star's wand to turn her back to normal ejecting a eaten rotten golden apple from her beak. Star Master tells Greeny what happened not only here but her channel too! Characters Main *Star Master *Greeny Supporting *Star's Catcoon Gallery The gallery of Ideas can be find here. Trivia *Comments from Regular Show Kills Red Part 3 make a special appearance in this episode. *The Thumbnail from Too Greeny was reused but with "Star" happy and Greeny sad instead. *Star Master's 3D/Roblox Form from Birthstone Bird makes two cameos in this episode; Appears as a pillow and then a flash frame. *BirdTube is a parody of Youtube. *The seed logo on Greeny's computer is a parody of Apple. *The clickbait videos that Jtar Master made are: **Rainbirds VS Catcoons! **Nut Break (Remade With New Design **Rainbirds: Magical Messup (Original Name for A Magic Mashup) **Rainbirds: The Dark Secret (Foreshadows the movie) **YTP Rigby VS Gumball **My Little Birdy (Parody of My Little Pony) **YTP Star Master Ruins Gumball's New Year's Dance **We Are Star One! (Possible Parody of the LazyTown song, We Are Number One) **Greeny Cena (Parody of the John Cena Meme) ***This is the first time since Normal Birds that the John Cena Meme is being used. **Star Master and Catcoon Starrolls Triangle One (Parody of Rickrolling) ***This is the second time in a row that a reference to Rickrolling is used. *The 4th Wall was broken by both Jtar Master and Greeny near the end; Jtar when she realized that this is a video and Greeny twice, he referencing the copyright strikes and noticing the viewers. Goofs *Star Master's 3D/Roblox form only has one star during the flash scene. *"Star's" eyes turn brown at one part when she uploads the video. *Greeny should not have Star Master's channel if he is that the subscribers tab on BirdTube. *Jtar Master's clickbait videos only have a single color on the thumbnails however no bird notices this. *The golden apples seems to grow after Greeny went to Star's tree. *Star's wand appears to be bigger than Greeny when he first saw it. *At the end, Greeny looks at the wall if he's see Jtar's athlers. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1